Gravelord Nito
|souls = 60,000 |souls-plus = 120,000 }} Gravelord Nito, also known as Gravelord Nito, The First of the Dead, is a boss, the leader of the Gravelord Servant Covenant and one of the original Lords in Dark Souls. __TOC__ Location Gravelord Nito can be found at the end of the Tomb of the Giants. Lore Nito is one of the original Lords and found a Lord Soul at the dawn of the Age of Fire,Lord Soul description which he used to assist Gwyn, Lord of Cinder in the war against the dragons. He unleashed death and miasma upon the dragons, which turned the tide greatly into Gwyn's favor. After the war with the dragons, Nito presumably retreated back to his tomb in the Tomb of the Giants, where he slumbers to this day with the Lord Soul still in his possession. Travelers who are brave enough to fight their way through his minions and enter his tomb can pay their respects to the Gravelord and join his Gravelord Servant Covenant. Strategies When you fall into Nito's domain, you will take some damage when you land. This can be negated through use of the Fall Control sorcery. If Fall Control is unavailable, make sure you can survive the fall and heal once you land, preferably with Estus as the other forms might not be fast enough to avoid Nito's ranged attack. Nito is a very large, very slow boss with average HP for a boss. This makes large weapons and slow spells excellent candidates for dealing damage to him quickly. Nito's attacks often cause toxic and can be quite painful, but almost all of them have a very long startup time and are easily avoidable. Nito is aided by some minor skeletons initially and giant skeletons if the player ventures too far in from the place he/she falls down from. These skeletons resurrect after being killed unless they are killed with a divine weapon. They are no tougher than the skeletons found throughout the Catacombs and the Tomb of the Giants, but may prove to be a fatal distraction to fighting Nito himself. If you kill his small skeletons with an divine weapon, Nito becomes much easier. You can easily strafe behind him for free hits and all of the attacks except the sword dance can be blocked, resulting in large amounts of damage especially if you attack him with fire weapons or pyromancies (as he is weak to fire). It is not recommended that you go near the end of the arena as that will attract large skeletons, making the fight more difficult. Boss Information Attacks 'Slam' Nito slowly raises his weapon, then slams it into the ground. Very hard to block, but can be easily dodged. Also, Nito pauses for a few moments afterwards, leaving him open to attack. 'Thrust' Nito thrusts forward with his sword. Can be blocked or dodged. 'Grab' Nito's hand glows red, whilst also attempting to grab the player. If successful, it deals a large amount of damage to the player. 'Swing' Nito swings his sword horizontally. Can be blocked or rolled under. 'Floor Stab' Only used by Nito when the player is either far away from him, or when they are behind the rock formation in the center of the arena. After a scream, Nito plunges his sword into the ground, where it emerges where the player is standing, causing toxic build up along with some damage. Has a similar effect to the Gravelord Sword Dance miracle. 'Soul Explosion' After pausing to charge the attack, Nito will expel a pool of darkness in all directions, causing Magic Damage and Toxic buildup. Defenses Drops Gallery 529489-1354598828.jpg|Nito in his coffin nito02.jpg|Nito Emerging nito intro.jpg|Nito fighting the Dragons Dark souls.jpg|Concept Art Relevant Videos Achievements/Trophies References Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Dark Souls: Deities Category:Dark Souls: Bosses